Retribution
by GWA
Summary: The subject is TRAINING folks. Part of the Third Guess The Author contest. Simply read and vote as to who you think the author is.


Welcome folks, to the third installment of Guess The Author!

The rules are simple! Simply PM me, Zaratan, with who you believe wrote each story. Send me your answers in one PM, to make things easier on me. No other method will be accepted. The person closest will get to choose the next subject for the contest! In the case of a tie, the person to get their response in first will get the win!

Brother to Vorlons got the win last time, though it was a close one. As such, he got to pick this month's story topic… Training! This one has created quite a group of stories, so sit back and enjoy!

Our authors…

**Zaratan** – Host supreme, contest starter, Fannie Award creator, writer extrodinaire... yeah yeah, I'll shut up now.

**Yvj **– A master at the art of the one-shot, and with several major stories, this artist is looking to claim a spot at the top.

**Surforst - **One-shot master, with a string of off-beat stories that tie together in a complex tapestry.

A**edan cameron** - A new writer, but one that has hit the net with a bang!

**Spectre666** - Comedy master, drama supreme, this writer does it all!

**King in Yellow** - This author has hit the scene in a huge way, and has crafted a remarkable series in just a few short months!

**Cpneb** - This author has taken an approach that has never been done, and has crafted a series of stories that explores in greater detail a number of characters that have never been explored in such a manner, with a depth that belies description.

There you have it folks! Be sure to check out all the stories, and place your votes before December 20th for a chance to win and choose the next topic!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Retribution**

Bright green eyes peered intently through the small gap. The eyes flared in anger, intent on finding the one that had wronged them so severely, yet seeing nothing. A faint growl tore free as frustration set in, and patience wore thin. But a simple, gentle touch was all it took to still the errant growl, and sooth tender nerves.

Kim Possible turned and smiled at her blonde haired companion. With his hand on her shoulder, and a goofy grin on his face, he was the picture of calm, despite the current circumstances.

Her smile fell slightly as she considered those circumstances that had brought them to this point. How one simple mistake an hour earlier had almost kept her and Ron apart forever. It had taken almost that entire hour for her to get free, but she had. It wasn't her own imprisonment that bothered her though, but the way she found Ron when she went to rescue him. The fiend had had the gall to seperate them, and then had tortured him for almost the entire time. She could hear his plaintive cries as he called out for her and for Rufus. Forced to listen to that, is it any wonder she was upset.

Kim moved her own hand up to his, placing it over his as he squeezed her shoulder gently. The fact that he could still smile, even give her strength, after everything he had been through for her was simply amazing. She doubted there was any way she could love him more than she did at this very moment.

She stared deeply into his chocolate brown eyes, drawing strength from them. "Are you sure you're all right Ron? You had me pretty worried."

"No worries KP, the Ronman is good to go."

Kim's lip gave a brief twist in amusement before settling back, her gaze studying him appraisingly. "I just want to make sure, especially after what she did to you. In all the time..." Kim's voice trailed off as she detected the first real traces of hesitation in him, but he kept his grin steady for her. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll understand."

Ron's face quickly set itself into a hard look that actually seemed a bit amusing on him, if the situation hadn't been as serious as it was. "Note serious face KP. We need to stop her now, before she does any more damage. Besides, we're a team. I'll always have your back!"

Kim smiled brightly at that, squeezing his hand one last time before turning back to her spy hole. She could hear now the light tred of footsteps approaching, the easy sounding gait of someone without a care seemed to almost echo within her as she waited for just that first brief flash of dark hair.

She didn't have to wait long. Not six feet below her strode her notorious foe, headphones firmly planted. Kim smiled at that, and knew her revenge would be all the sweeter for the surprise.

Kim turned back to Ron and pulled him in quickly, stealing a kiss, before launching herself through the air at her foe. "Torture my boyfriend will you!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anne Possible, double basinet in hand, opened the door just in time to see her little six year old Kimberly leap from the second floor balcony and land squarely on the head and shoulders of the babysitter Michelle. Ronald was barreling down the stairs now as well, and Anne could only watch in shock.

Ron was busy wiping at his mouth as he came tearing down the stairs. "Aww KP, did you have to kiss me? You know that's how cooties starts."

Kim grabbed a couple handfuls of dark hair and held on tight as the teen beneath her began to thrash. "Ron, don't worry about that now, just get her legs."

Ron was quick to obey. "Come on Rufus, you grab one leg and I'll grab the other." Ron dove for the teen's right leg, clamping on not unlike a leech, wrapping his arms and legs around the limb tightly.

This caused Michelle, already off-balance with the sudden addition of weight on her head, to begin stumbling about. Her right leg rose off the floor slightly and gave it, and Ron, a shake. He managed to cling on tenaciously though.

Anne finally awoke from her shock, putting the basinet on the floor. With her hands on her hips and her face set, she took two steps forward and yelled. "KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE! RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE!"

Two little heads turned quickly at the sound. Both had the wherewithall to look extremely guilty as they looked over at the rather angry woman standing in the doorway. They gave each other a quick glance before leaping free. Ron simply let go, landing on his butt on the floor, but Kim did a little flip off Michelle, landing on her feet. Of course, Michelle wasn't prepared for the sudden change. With the second sudden shift in weight, Michelle fell back, slamming into the bookshelf. She fell to the floor, holding her head, and that was probably a good thing, as the bookshelf rocked on its foundations. It teetered for a moment, before it, and every item on the shelf crashed to the floor on top of the now very sore babysitter.

Anne's eyes were wide, and after a brief glance at Jim and Tim in the basinet, still surprisingly asleep, she rushed to the injured teen, lifting the bookshelf off her. "Kimberly, Ronald, what on earth were you thinking?"

Both teens started talking at once, drowning out each other's explanations, before Anne finally raised a hand to stop them. "One at a time please. "Kimmie, what were you doing?"

Ron stepped back, looking to Kim for guidance. Kim didn't hesitate at all. "She was mean to Ronnie. Just because we wanted a cookie each and she didn't give us one, so she locked Ronnie in the guest room and locked me in my room and she wouldn't let us out and she turned off the lights and you know Ronnie doesn't like that dark and he couldn't find and reach the light switch and she hurt him and tortured him and she's just a big old meanie! No one does that to my boyfriend!"

"Kiiimmmm... I'm not your boyfriend. I'm just a boy and I'm your friend."

"Yes, you are my boyfriend and she had no right to keep us apart. When we get married, we're never gonna be apart again."

"KIIIIMMMMMM!"

Anne had to resist the urge to chuckle as she helped Michelle to her feet. The poor teen was holding her head and glaring at the two small kids. "Kimmie, Ron, go up to Kim's room and stay there. We're going to have a talk." Turning her full attention to the young woman, she helped her to stand, and then began checking to girl over, making sure she wasn't that badly hurt. "I'm so sorry Michelle, they're usually better behaved than this."

Michelle just looked up at her disbelievingly. "Are you kidding? I know that they're always this bad. Janet told me about the time she watched them. She never told me they were violent too. If I hadn't needed the money so badly, I never would have come."

Anne took that as her cue, sighing quietly. She reached into her purse, pulling out a pair of twenties and handing them over. Michelle just grabbed the bills and bolted for the door, not once looking back.

"That's the third babysitter this month."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And that's how your Mommy and Daddy began training for missions. Every babysitter your Grandpa and I hired were ambushed and soundly defeated. We put your mother into martial arts to try and temper her a little bit, but that didn't seem to work until she turned twelve."

"So Daddy had an imaginary friend?"

Anne smiled down at her young granddaughter. "Yes he did honey. Now remeber dear, you shouldn't..."

"We're home!"

Little Katherine leapt to her feet, her eyes wide as she heard her father's voice. Anne just smiled as she bolted from the kitchen, heading straight for the front door, where even now she could hear her daughter and son-in-law coming in. Anne rose to her feet also, trailing behind.

Katherine leapt straight for her father, her blonde hair whipping about her face in her excitement. "Daddy, Daddy, Grandma was telling me a story about how you and Mommy got started saving the world!"

Ron lifted his daughter quickly, smiling brightly. "Did she now? Does that mean I don't have to tell you a bedtime story tonight?"

"Nah uh, I still want you to tell me a story Daddy."

"All right then, you go get your stuff so we can go home then." Ron gave her a quick kiss and set her back down on the floor, where the young girl bolted quickly up the stairs.

Kim just smiled at the exchange, giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for watching Katherine for us Mom."

"It was no problem dear, I just love love looking after Katherine." She watched the young girl bolt up to the attic to Kim's old room, which had been converted a few years back into a room for Katherine to stay in when Kim and Ron had a particularily long mission to attend to. "She's quite the little Daddy's girl, isn't she?"

Ron just beamed as Kim gave him a hug. "She sure is. Of course, I think he wants to talk to Dad about possibly borrowing a deep space probe for when she gets older though."

Ron just sulked a bit, looking offended. "I didn't say that. I was just... considering the possibilities, that's all."

Anne just laughed at that.

"So, you were telling Katherine a story. Was it the one about our first mission?"

"Not... exactly."

Ron just glanced at his wife. "Naww, Katy mentioned training. It was probably the story of you first day of martial arts classes. You were what, seven?"

Anne just shook her head. "No, that wasn't what it was about, though the story I told her is the reason we signed you up for those."

Now both Kim and Ron looked confused. "Why you signed me up? I thought I asked to take them."

"Not quite. Remember how we told you you were a little too much to handle for most babysitters? Well, I just told her about the first time you decided to strike back at the 'evil incarnate monsters' you had babysitting you. Do you remember that honey? You and Ronald were both here, and you jumped right off that railing there to land on her. After that, your father and I figured we'd send you for the martial arts classes so you could learn some discipline."

Kim's eyes were wide as she stared aghast at her mother. "You did not tell her about that, did you? She's going to think it's all right to do stuff like that."

Anne just rolled her eyes. "Please dear, give me a little credit. I told her it wasn't right to do stuff like that. She just wanted to hear about how the both of you started saving the world, and I thought the story was amusing. After all, it was the first time you told me that you were going to marry Ronald."

Kim blushed slightly, and Ron just laughed. "Besides KP, Katy's too smart to do something like that."

Kim gave her husband a look that fully told him just how crazy he sounded. "Ron, do you know your daughter? This is exactly something she would do."

Now Anne looked a little sheepish. Now honey, I... umm... I just realized... I didn't have a chance to tell her not to do stuff like that. You both came in just as I was telling her that."

A very faint giggle sounded above them, and three heads shot up just in time to watch little Katherine leap from the second railing, landing right on top of both Ron and Kim, who promptly collapsed to the floor.

Anne just winced looking at the tangle of arms and legs, Katherine laughing loudly at the new game she had discovered. "I think I'll hold off on the stories from now on."


End file.
